


it's a hollow play (but they'll clap anyway)

by harrysmiles



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звук металла о доски – и измученные уши Себастиана оглушает гром аплодисментов. Несколько мгновений он тупо смотрит перед собой, словно не понимая, где находится, поворачивается лицом к зрителям и неровным шагом приближается к авансцене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a hollow play (but they'll clap anyway)

*

Себастиан ударяет бутафорским ножом – лезвие мгновенно втягивается в рукоять, Эванс прижимает руки к груди, заливающейся алой кровью, на первый взгляд неотличимой от настоящей. Зрительный зал опутан тишиной, как паутиной; она лопается, когда Эванс хрипит и давится воздухом, силясь произнести что-то.

Он играет смерть, как всегда – естественно, словно засыпает, роняет голову Себастиану на колени, тот отшатывается, вскакивает на ноги, делает несколько шагов назад, глотает несуществующие слезы.

Себастиан роняет нож – пластмассовый и легкий, тот с металлическим звуком ударяется о дощатый пол — и слышит гром аплодисментов – всегда исступленных, всегда напоминающих раскаты грома – всегда одинаковых.

*

Когда они выходят на поклоны, Эванс держит его за руку – сжимает ладонь так, словно хочет сломать ему пальцы. (Себастиан знает, что именно этого он и добивается.)

У него горят ладони и ноет горло; не хватало еще повредить связки, думает он и мгновенно забывает об этом – оглушительный гул аплодисментов и смазанных криков накрывает его с головой и не дает думать, крушит все мысли, кроме одной.

Эванс не выпускает его пальцев и улыбается залу, подняв подбородок, будто чертова прима.

*

Они наконец исчезают за кулисами, и Себастиан выдергивает руку из чужой ладони, он не смотрит на Эванса, не слушает льющихся отовсюду поздравлений и не отвечает на объятия, тут же сбегая к себе в гримерку.

Здесь тише – тонкие стены сглаживают посторонние звуки – шум из зрительного зала, смех, топот рабочих сцены, убирающих декорации; и Себастиан наконец может спокойно вздохнуть.

Он опирается о край раковины, вглядываясь в прямоугольное зеркало и игнорируя звон в ушах.

Зеркало говорит, что у него обнесенные темным глаза, бледные щеки и взмокшие от пота волосы – каждый вечер после спектакля он видит себя таким, поэтому не удивляется. (С голосом все в относительном порядке, но горло все еще неприятно саднит – перестарался с криками во втором действии, завтра нужно быть сдержанней, но это неважно.) Зеркало говорит, что Эванс смотрит на него из черноты у двери, подходит ближе и замирает за спиной.

Себастиан не двигается.

И, когда чужие холодные пальцы обжигают его шею, он закрывает глаза.

*

Он выстраивает в собственной голове дамбу, блокирующую боль, баррикадирует сознание, полностью расслабляя тело, но контролируя его.

Это помогает дышать ровно – лопатками Себастиан чувствует дерево пола и вцепляется пальцами, не давая Эвансу их разжать. Это помогает обмякнуть и вообразить себя тряпичной куклой, неживой и не чувствующей боли.

Горячее дыхание жжет его кожу, запястья обвивает острая боль – он игнорирует ее (и она притупляется, почти исчезнув) и закрывает глаза.

Он теряет сознание. Эванс оставляет его на полу и, очнувшись через час, он чувствует себя взаправдашней куклой, разорванной в клочья.

Себастиан смотрит в потолок – глазам больно, хотя в комнате кромешная темнота.

*

Он бы давно прекратил это – отказался играть в следующем месяце, замену нашли бы скоро – если бы не роль, ради которой Себастиан готов был убить. (Так говорят все актеры, все до единого – с вызовом, горячо и запальчиво, часто не придавая значения смыслу сказанных слов.)

Эта роль идеальна и стоит всех приложенных им усилий – расстроенной нервной системы, ненормально высокой платы за аренду комнаты на 47-й улице и даже – Себастиан уверен в этом – разбитых в кровь пальцев ног и россыпи мелких ожогов на тонкой коже живота.

Он знает, что не сломается – синяки, ожоги и порезы замаскировываются, запястье никогда не треснет по-настоящему – Эванс не сделает этого, потому что выведет Себастиана из строя и, вне всяких сомнений, лишится роли – они выходят на сцену каждый вечер, на поиск замены нужен как минимум день. К тому же у него есть нож, черный и блестящий, как тот бутафорский – он носит его с собой в театр, оставляя в рюкзаке за сценой.

Он держится уже месяц и продержится еще один – Эванс ведет по его бедру лезвием, оно соскальзывает, оставляя алую полосу, по форме напоминающую молнию – этого никто не увидит, это мелочи, которые он научился не чувствовать (отгородиться от боли, и она испарится, будто бы не было) а большего он не позволит.

*

Режиссер говорит, что им обоим необходимо появиться на пресс-конференции, посвященной спектаклю. «Это займет не более получаса», – говорит он, и Себастиану не странно слышать извинение в его голосе – они ведь обеспечивают постановке громадный успех, ежевечерне наполняющий залы и заставляющий репортеров различных нью-йоркских изданий набирать одну за другой хвалебные ревью. «Блестящий тандем», – цитирует Себастиан про себя и ухмыляется (тлеющий окурок падает на пол, кажущиеся ярко-синими глаза наблюдают за ним, он не реагирует, боль, расцветающая там, где только что была прижата сигарета, разбивается о дамбу в его голове).

Блестящий тандем – Себастиан Стэн и Эванс. У которого есть имя, но Себастиан не собирается его произносить – даже мысленно.

Конференция проходит в офисе проводящего ее журнала, недалеко от театра – быстро и суетливо, они сидят слишком близко, касаются друг друга плечами, Себастиан отодвигается, не переставая говорить о роли, о том, чему научился за месяцы репетиций, о том, как невероятно интересно работать с режиссером.

Позже они едут в такси, чтобы успеть в театр на вечерний прогон спектакля – и обсуждают, над чем необходимо поработать сегодня, будут ли нужны ли разогревающие упражнения для голоса, удобны ли декорации – Себастиан отвечает не задумываясь, лениво и безразлично.

Он вышел бы на сцену, будь вместо нее набитая змеями яма, а вместо зрителей – ощерившиеся тигры; поэтому он только сжимает зубы, когда, выходя из машины, задевает саднящим бедром дверцу.

Они идут к черному входу (у главного дежурят журналисты, надеющиеся попасть на генеральную репетицию), и Эванс сжимает край воротника куртки Себастиана, и говорит, что сломает ему руку, чтобы посмотреть, что он сделает тогда – Стэн на секунду меняется в лице, но улыбается и кивает, соглашаясь.

«Я сошел с ума», – думает он во время финальной сцены, плача, как полагается по пьесе, кусая губы, – это получается непроизвольно, – теряет контроль, дрожит, но это спишется на игру, можно не беспокоиться; глаза Эванса мутнеют, и он падает, – «Я сошел с ума, нужно бежать...»

Но потом аплодисменты шквалом рушатся на него, раня истерзанное тело, словно выстрелы – когда они кланяются залу, Себастиана бьет дрожь – впервые за долгое время.

*

Это происходит через несколько дней – в сцене перед антрактом Эванс хватает его за запястье чересчур крепко, толкает на себя – это не по правилам, они репетировали не так, и Себастиан пугается – страх сводит мышцы, холодным потом стекает по позвоночнику; запястье трескается, как лед, и Себастиан едва не кричит от боли. Дамба в его голове рушится, боль застилает глаза; ему кажется, что рука варится в кипятке.

Потом — десятиминутный перерыв, Эванс исчезает, Себастиан отстраняется от окруживших его гримеров, помощников режиссера – самого его не видно, наверное, общается с журналистами; Себастиана мутит от боли, но он говорит «я в порядке» и идет к своему рюкзаку, лежащему в дальнем пыльном углу.

Подменить нож ему ничего не стоит – режиссера рядом нет, парня, отвечающего за реквизит – тоже; куда он делся, Себастиан не знает.

Он говорит себе «отрешись от этого, забаррикадируйся заново», – и затыкает нож за пояс – тяжелый и холодный.

*

Секунда, требующаяся, чтобы выставить перед собой черную рукоять, ничем не отличается от миллиона предыдущих. Отличия начинаются мгновением позже – Эванс тихо охает, наталкиваясь на стальное острие, широко распахивает глаза – блестящие и ярко-голубые, они становятся похожи на кукольные – а потом падает на колени, прижимая ладонь к животу.

Его футболка быстро намокает, и Себастиан отбрасывает нож в сторону. Эванс открывает рот хрипит, задыхается, давится воздухом – а потом падает на колени, заваливается набок. И затихает.

Звук металла о доски – и измученные уши Себастиана оглушает гром аплодисментов. Несколько мгновений он тупо смотрит перед собой, словно не понимая, где находится, а потом поворачивается лицом к зрителям и неровным шагом приближается к авансцене.

Опустив голову в поклоне, он видит брызги крови на своих джинсах.

**Author's Note:**

> название: arcade fire - my body is a cage
> 
> // p.s.: автор был бы бесконечно рад любым откликам //


End file.
